Una chica normal
by Sakhory
Summary: Ella es una chica normal, como cualquiera. Él no se fija en ella, a pesar de que es su compañera de pupitre. Pero todo cambia. Cosa de hombres lobos, que te cambian la vida radicalmente.


Hola ^^, esta es mi primera historia de Twilight :D. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que la disfruten mucho.

Era un día normal en la secundaria de La Push. A la hora del recreo, los adolescentes de allí estaban interactuando con sus compañeros, comiendo, o sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Una de estas últimas, era Kim. Una chica normal, que no resaltaba para nada de los demás.

Ella tenía el cabello negro, lacio, fino y largo. Sus ojos eran pequeños, y sus pómulos estaban bastante marcados. Su boca y su nariz eran grandes, aunque sus labios tenían una forma interesante, tenía pestañas largas, y no era para nada gorda.

Definitivamente Kim no llamaba la atención físicamente. Tampoco por su personalidad. Ella era muy tímida. Tenía un pequeño grupo de amigos, pero en quien más confiaba ella era en su diario íntimo. No es que sea el tipo de chica que todos los días escribe en su diario "Querido diario, hoy fue un día lindo porque…", pero el cuaderno le venía bien para expresarse de vez en cuando.

Ese momento habría sido bueno para hacerlo, pero se encontraba en el instituto. Y ella no llevaría su diario al instituto. Muy arriesgado. Y a ella le desagradaba tomar riesgos.

Por eso jamás le dijo a su amor imposible Jared lo que sentía por él.

Jared no era un chico muy popular entre las chicas. Al menos no demasiado. Él era el típico chico de la Push: cabello y ojos oscuros, un buen físico, la piel tostada, amistoso, y con la cabeza ocupada en idioteces de adolescentes. Y Kim, no figuraba en esa categoría.

Alguna vez, algún chico se fijó en Kim. Pero debido a la personalidad de la chica, nadie insistió. Ella no mostraba interés en ningún chico, excepto el que se sentaba a su lado en clases de historia. Se trata de Jared, por supuesto. Él la miró dos o tres veces, pero sólo para pedirle un lápiz o hacerle alguna pregunta por la tarea que envió el profesor.

Ella, sin embargo, se colocaba el pelo a un costado de su cara, e intentaba espiar al chico tanto como pudiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sí, en todo ese tiempo, Jared apenas se percataba de la existencia de Kim.

Y a pesar de la ignorancia del joven, la chica se preocupaba por él. Este día era uno de ellos. Jared llevaba dos semanas y tres días faltando a clases. Se rumoreaba que se encontraba enfermo, y aún así, Kim se mordía las uñas esperando verlo entrar con expresión normal por la puerta del instituto.

Pero ese día Jared no llegó. Ni el otro, ni el otro. Ya iban tres semanas sin que Jared apareciera por la escuela o algún otro lugar de la reserva.

Y cuando Kim se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios en la clase de historia, Jared se aparecido. Estaba más alto. Y más musculoso. También tenía una expresión seca en su rostro. Le fue indiferente a sus compañeros, que le preguntaban que le había sucedido, y pasó de largo, elegante e indiferente. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Junto a Kim, a la cual le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón. Jared, en su cabeza, se extrañó un poco (ahora sus sentidos eran más 'potentes'), pero no se preocupó.

Así pasó una semana. Jared se juntaba con Sam y Paul, llegaba con ojeras a clases, miraba raro al grupo de Jacob y Quil. Pero una cosa no cambió: seguía sin mirar a Kim.

En la semana de su regreso al instituto, semana en la cual siguió cumpliendo su deber como licántropo protector de la Push, se giró para pedirle a su compañera un bolígrafo. El suyo se había roto.

Antes de llamar su atención, decidió que sería más educado llamarla por su nombre. Le llevó un rato pensarlo, y cuando estaba casi seguro que la chica respondía la nombre "Kim", se giró y le habló:

-Oye Kim…-la chica lo miró sorprendida-¿me prestas un bolígrafo?-finalizó Jared.

Kim, aún sorprendida porque él supiera su nombre, asintió torpemente con la cabeza y se lo entregó. Jared lo tomó, y buscó los ojos de la chica, por lo menos para decirle 'gracias' de forma sincera.

Tal vez un grave error por parte de Jared.

Porque Kim se llevó un buen susto al ver como la mirada de Jared se llenó de amor. Demasiado repentino para un vínculo en el que casi nunca se dirigieron la palabra.

Al ver los ojos de Kim, a Jared se le olvidó el bolígrafo, así como se le olvidó su manada, su familia, su propia vida…

Bueno, no se le olvidó. Simplemente no eran importantes como la chica que acababa de apartar la mirada de él muy sonrojada.

Y Jared compendió entonces a que se refería Sam cuando le dijo que "esa persona es lo que te ata al centro del universo. Te mantiene sujeto con un cable de acero. Y ella, es el centro de tu universo. No, mejor dicho, _ella es tu universo_".

Y él creía que Sam exageraba…

Y Kim seguía sin mirarlo.

Y Jared sonrió, y rozó su mano con la de ella. Cuando ella sintió una cálida corriente eléctrica y mariposas revoloteando en la panza, miró a Jared.

El lobo imprimado le rezó a los antiguos para que le explicaran que le diría a Kim para aclararle que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.


End file.
